


when you hold my hand, you hold my heart

by solarhyuck



Series: the soft loonaverse [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, No Angst, Not Beta Read, gay babies being soft, they hold hands throughout almost all of this, this was written in under two hours and it's five am, wrote this bc i saw pics of them holding hands and it was soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhyuck/pseuds/solarhyuck
Summary: the different ways chaewon and yeojin hold hands.





	when you hold my hand, you hold my heart

It had started a couple of weeks prior, when Haseul had put Chaewon and Yeojin on grocery duty because Yerim and Hyejoo had gotten sick and couldn’t go.

_(Chaewon suspected that they had transferred the cold to each other through kissing. She wasn’t going to tell Haseul that, though.)_

“Hold my hand,” Yeojin demanded a couple of seconds after they got out of their dorm.

Chaewon was a bit confused, because she didn’t hold hands with Yeojin very often, but didn’t protest as she held her hand out for Yeojin to take. The younger held her hand normally as she trudged forward. They had decided to go early and take the subway, as they didn’t want to bother anyone to drive them there, so Yeojin was quite tired after having stayed up most of the night playing The Sims 4 on her computer.

_(Haseul shouldn’t know that, either.)_

“So you don’t lose me,” Yeojin had decided to explain later when they got off the subway and she grabbed Chaewon’s hand again. Chaewon decided that it was a good enough explanation and nodded her head, still a bit too tired to speak. Yeojin didn’t seem to mind though, as she chatted for the both of them while they walked the short distance to the grocery store.

“Is ice cream on the list?” Yeojin asked hopefully as she put two containers of grapes in the cart.

Chaewon scrolled through the list that Haseul had texted her, which was fairly long and she kind of wished she had bought a bag instead of just shopping bags, and pursed her lips when she saw that ice cream wasn’t on the list. They had enough money for everything on the list, but definitely not for the pint of ice cream that Chaewon knew Yeojin loved. Chaewon looked up from her phone to tell her that no, ice cream was not on the list, but couldn’t when she saw the wide-eyed expression on the younger.

“Haseul said we could share a pint, so you can go and choose one,” Chaewon decided to say, and then quickly looked through her purse to check if she had her credit card with her when Yeojin made a happy noise and skipped away to get the ice cream.

Chaewon wasn’t quite sure when she had gotten so soft for their maknae, she wasn’t even sure why it made her feel so satisfied when Yeojin came back to the cart with her ice cream and the biggest smile on her face.

_(Chaewon ignored the warmth spreading from her chest and throughout her body when they shared the ice cream later that night, watching a sappy drama with a side of Yeojin’s commentary.)_

A few days later, they were walking to schedules when Yeojin linked her pinkie with Chaewon’s, and only smiled when Chaewon looked at her confusedly. She didn’t question it, though, when she noticed that Yeojin’s ears were turning pink. That also confused Chaewon, because she used to tease Yeojin lots, but suddenly she just wanted her to feel at ease. Comfortable, and happy, and not embarrassed. So instead she squeezed Yeojin’s pinkie with hers and grinned when the younger looked up at her.

_(They ignored the loud fake coughing from Hyunjin, and pretended that they didn’t see each other blush afterwards.)_

Yeojin didn’t give an excuse for their linked fingers that day, and it made Chaewon feel all tingly.

The next time was in America during KCON, when they were at Target. Chaewon had tagged along with Yeojin when the younger announced that she needed to buy deodorant. Hyejoo looked mildly betrayed when Chaewon went with Yeojin, but she just did finger guns before walking after their maknae.

“So, how much did Haseul unnie scold you when you told her that you forgot something after she made us all lists of what we needed to pack?” Chaewon asked to start a conversation when she caught up with Yeojin.

“Okay, so maybe I didn’t tell her? I sprayed my armpits with perfume before we came here,” she confessed and walked into the hygiene aisle, but not before grabbing Chaewon’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Chaewon was too distracted by how her hand felt against her own to answer, and just hummed when Yeojin said something about the deodorant.

_(Yes, it was quite gay panic but Chaewon was never going to admit it.)_

“Hey, unnie?” Yeojin waved her hand with the deodorant in front of Chaewon’s face to make her snap out of her thoughts and then smiled when they locked eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I wish we weren’t in a Target right now.”

“How come?” Chaewon asked, a bit confused, because Yeojin had actually wanted to go there. Yeojin shrugged and looked back to the products on the shelves,

“I want to do something, but this isn’t the right place,” she looked as if she was in thought for a few seconds before continuing, “come to my room later? It’s easy to get Yerim to share a room with Hyejoo, I won’t even have to bribe her because she’s, y’know. In love and all that.”

“Okay,” Chaewon agreed, and only realized when they were leaving Target what she had agreed to and smashed her head against the seat in front of her in the van.

“Ow,” Jiwoo muttered as she was startled by the sudden thud against the back of her head.

“Sorry.”

_(Chaewon wasn’t very sorry.)_

“Finally, unnie! I kicked Yerim out like an hour ago, I’ve just been watching vine compilations while waiting,” Yeojin rambled on after opening the door for Chaewon, “I even changed into my cute pyjamas for you, yet you left me here waiting for such a long time.”

Chaewon looked down and smiled when she saw that Yeojin was wearing one of Chaewon’s missing tank tops that had Stitch stitched on a breast pocket and a pair of shorts with small frogs on that she was pretty sure had been a gift from Jinsoul. It was indeed quite cute, and Chaewon wasn’t even mad that Yeojin had stolen her tank top several months ago because of how cute she looked.

_(She was briefly concerned about Yeojin’s cuteness power, but that was another secret.)_

“Sorry, I was drying my hair when Yerim came to the room and then I went to get this,” Chaewon said and proudly held up a bag of some candy she had gotten from Target, but had put in Heejin’s bag so hadn’t remembered where it was, “I remembered that you told me that you wanted to try candy from every country we’d go to in the future, when we debuted you told me that. So I got this? It’s some weird mixed bag, I think.”

Yeojin was quite touched. She smiled bashfully and stepped aside to let Chaewon into the room before closing the door behind her.

“You remembered that?”

“Of course,” Chaewon said and shrugged. She sat down on one of the beds and crossed her legs before opening the bag, “I remember everything you tell me, except for the things you say when I’m half asleep or really sick.”

Yeojin blushed as she walked over and sat down on the bed too, close enough for their knees to be touching. She grabbed the candy from Chaewon and put it on the bed next to her before taking her hands in her own and intertwining their fingers.

“Can I do what I wanted to do earlier now?” she asked, and Chaewon finally kind of realized what Yeojin had been talking about, so she nodded.

“Close your eyes, then.” Chaewon complied and subconsciously licked her lips, and suddenly realized that she hadn’t applied chapstick and wasn’t sure how nice her lips would be for kissing.

“You know I’m going to kiss you, right? Is that okay?” Yeojin asked, kind of nervously, to make sure that she had Chaewon’s consent.

_(Because consent is important, which is what Haseul had told her when a boy at school had tried to kiss her.)_

“Yeah,” Chaewon whispered, eyes still closed and hands still holding Yeojin’s. “Kiss me.”

And so she did. It was nice, soft, and kind of just lips pressed against lips moving softly, and Chaewon found it a lot nicer than the last kiss (and only previous) kiss she had experienced.

_(No offence to Jiwoo, though.)_

Chaewon’s heart was beating so fast when Yeojin slowly pulled away, and it only beat harder when she opened her eyes and was met by the prettiest smile she had seen on her favourite face. So Chaewon smiled back, and let go of Yeojin’s hands only to pull her in for another kiss.

Chaewon wasn’t sure when she started seeing Yeojin as something else than a really good friend, maybe she had always let Yeojin hold her heart in her tiny hands, and she felt okay with that. At peace, even when Hyunjin teased them.

_(And even when Haseul had a small meltdown over another two of the group had started dating.)_


End file.
